


Bedtime Story

by LadyTarg



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTarg/pseuds/LadyTarg
Summary: Getting ready for bed is not always easy in the Targaryen-Snow household.(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 59
Kudos: 287





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. That happened. I'm no writer at all but inspiration struck me and I wanted to contribute to this cute series <3 Who can resist three little Danys? 
> 
> Also, it's a bit overwhelming to post something for the first time, but there you go!

“Girls, have you all brushed your teeth?” Jon said, while cleaning up the triplets’ mess from their daily bath and putting their soft towels into the laundry bag. Pushing back his sleeves, he saw a mix of butterflies, hearts and various doodles drawn on his skin with colored markers. He smiled at the memory of the girls doing “art” on him earlier in the day.

A chorus of “Yes daddy!”, “Not yet!”, and “I don’t want to!!” replied back to him, making him pinch the bridge of his nose at the level of noise the girls were making. After getting his nails painted, his hair braided and making them macaroni and cheese, he kind of hoped bedtime would go well. Dany was usually the one doing that, as she was more stern and the girls pretty much obeyed her.

“Rhae, you can go to bed, I’ll be there soon. Aly, please stop playing and come brush your teeth. Lyanna Targaryen-Snow, you have to brush your teeth right now or else mommy is not gonna be happy when she comes back,” he finally told his daughter. The dark-haired man looked outside the doorway to watch what was happening outside the bathroom. As he guessed, Rhaella was already in the girls’ bedroom, Alysanne was slowly gathering some toys to put them in the bin and Lyanna was busy brooding on the sofa, with Ghost lounging by her side.

Jon got out of the bathroom as Alysanne went in, finally deciding to oblige. “Thank you love, you’re a very good girl.” She smiled wide at him, pearly whites showing, and took her toothbrush in hand. He walked towards Lyanna, crouching when he arrived in front of her and gave her a small smile. “You miss your mama, don’t you? That’s why you won’t do anything?” he guessed, as a bit earlier she kept sulking while he desperately tried to put her in the bath. The other two girls did as asked, but she had refused to talk to him ever since.

Lyanna slowly nodded, but stayed still. “How about a bedtime story? You usually like that, right? We can brush your teeth and then you can decide on what story you wanna hear. Deal?” The pouty child pushed her tiny feet off of the couch and extended her hand as to hold his. Taking her small hand, they walked to the bathroom where Aly was finishing up her task, exiting to their bedroom. Jon looked up into the mirror, saw the pink bows in his hair and the blush on his cheeks, sighed and waited until his stubborn daughter finished brushing her teeth.

\----

He sat at the edge of Lyanna’s bed, with Rhaella crawling between the two of them and Lya settling under the covers. Alysanne, always the independent girl, was already in her own bed. The triplets all had their own beds, but sometimes he and Dany found them all snuggled in Rhaella’s, their small bodies squeezed into the single twin bed.

“Papa! You look like a princess! You’re as pretty as mommy and I love you THIS much!” Rhaella exclaimed, while spreading her arms wildly and hitting Lyanna’s face. Her sister immediately yelped, yelling and rubbing at her face, while also trying to tug at her sister’s arm. She was trying to be tough, but Jon saw that she was holding back tears and decided to get up to intervene and separate them.

“Daddy, wanna sleep… Please make them stop,” Alysanne said, lazily. She usually was the first one to fall asleep, probably dreaming of dragons, wolves and lions, as she often talked about those subjects at breakfast too many times to count. He walked towards her bed, gently rubbed her silver curls and gave her forehead a kiss. “Go to sleep princess, I’ll take care of it. Daddy loves you very much”. As he turned around, he saw Lyanna pinching her sister, and the latter started crying. He put his arms around the both of them, looked at one and then the other, and hugged them.

“Girls, be nice. Lya, it was an accident. Rhae didn’t mean to do that. Now apologize to your sister for pinching her. Rhaella, be careful next time.” Lyanna hugged her sister reluctantly, and muttered a small “sorry” while giving Rhaella a kiss where she had pinched her. Rhaella, always the sweetest of the three, immediately forgave her sister and hugged her back. Jon sat back beside Rhae, scrubbed at his beard and thought that his wife was surely a saint for keeping up with the girls’ antics every night.

“Papa, I want to hear the story about the evil witch in the North. You know, the one who has no friends?” Lyanna asked him. He really hated that story, hated that character and didn’t know why the girls were so adamant to hear it. They said it was because it reminded them to be nice and not like the evil witch, and that they couldn’t ask for the Dragon Queen story every night. Looking briefly at Alysanne, he saw that she was already asleep.

He took out the book from the nightstand and started reading. Rhaella was hugging him tightly while tracing the drawings on his arm. She soon fell asleep as well. Lyanna was bugging him with questions, and he tried as best as he could to answer them, often coming up with weird explanations. They left Lyanna looking at him with questioning eyes. “Papa, you’re SO silly! That’s not possible, she’s TOO mean! That’s not the story!” she giggled, after he told her how the evil witch suddenly became nice after seeing ‘three little silver-haired girls sing a “wonderful” song.’ He tried to shortcut the story, but she couldn’t be fooled. Jon chuckled along with his daughter, pushed her hair from her forehead and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you papa. Mama is the best at stories, but you tried really hard and I love you loads. I’m sorry for being bad and making Rhae cry,” Lyanna told him, yawning. Jon kissed her goodnight, told her that he loved her loads too. She then settled against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Jon got up from the bed, lifted Rhaella into his arms and put her in her bed. He covered her with a pink dragon blanket, his daughter lightly snoring and sucking her thumb. He smiled gently at the triplets, turned on the dragon nightlight and softly exited their bedroom. He walked to the kitchen, saw the mess and decided to clean up later, strolling to the living room instead. He plopped on the sofa, didn’t even remove the bows in his hair and closed his eyes, just for a minute, he told himself.

Pretty soon, he was fast asleep.

**Bonus Pretty Princess Jon:**


End file.
